Before It's Too Late
by nev22
Summary: After Will leaves for the Flying Dutchman Lizzie contemplates what to do next and if she'll ever see a certain pirate again
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth stared at the horizon until the green flash faded.All sense of hapiness left her and she felt cold despite the warm breeze floating around.She wrapped her arms around her to protect from the onslought of guilt.

Curiosity.

Despite herself she smiled and thought of times when she had no responsibility and when she and Jack would dance around each other much like they had danced around the bonfire singing the song Elizabeth had known from her childhood.They had teased and flirted on the Pearl.She was playing with fire and he had embraced her braziness seeing what she was becoming and loving it all the more because he was the one to make her like that.Jack had been so close to kissing her and she had been so ready despite the fact that her fiance was no doubt looking for a way to free her from prison and now she was looking for him.

Funny old world innit?

She did feel sorry.She felt disgusted with herself.To have played him like that.And then to see him treat her like she was just another member of the crew hurt.But she deserved it.He was a good man,he deserved better.He hadn't wanted her that much was obvious,once was quite enough.She had a duty now to her husband.

Husband.Why did that word feel like chains to her now,when 3 years ago it made her heart explode with happiness especially when being engaged to William Turner?The heart beside her beat the pattern of her own.

One day every ten years.

Elizabeth settled down on the sand and sighed.

And waited.


	2. Chapter 2

She started suddenly realising she had fallen asleep on the sun and the sun was high in the sky. Groaning slightly and brushing the sand off her face she sat up and looked around she was dying for a drink and some food. Realising she'd have to go in search of it she gathers her clothes and started walking. She walked for hours or so it seemed before coming to a small village. As she passed through her ragged appearance caused curious eyes to be cast upon her.

She stopped at a well and took a sup.

"You alright darling?"

Elizabeth started at the voice and turned around. A man was standing beside well swaying would be a better word and there was a stale smell of drink coming from him.

"I'm fine thank you," she tried to smile and turned away.

"How much then?" he leaned closer. Elizabeth delicately wrinkled her nose.

"Excuse me?"

"For your services lass."

Elizabeth swung around her cutlass drawn and grabbed the man by the collar the man realising too late his mistake tried to get away but Elizabeth yanked him closer.

"You have two choices; one I run you through with this and I will take great pleasure from doing so or two I can let you go and you will never come near me again. Which is it?"

The man stuttered, "Let me go!"

Elizabeth released him and he stumbled away. Elizabeth breathed heavily and shook her head to dispel the wave of dizziness that overcame her but too late she collapsed.

"Come on lassie, wake up!" Somebody was slapping her face.Hard.Wincing she opened her eyes.

"Finally! Thought we'd lost you there!" A face was swimming in my vision a kindly face of an old woman.

"Where am I?"

"In my house gave old Bill a fright love he thought you were going to skewer him like a pig!" she chuckled and Elizabeth saw that she was in what appeared to be a bedroom and was dressed in nightclothes far too big for her. Her own clothes were folded beside the big with her cutlass on top of it.

The old woman's gaze softened as she looked at the girl. Such a young girl.

"C'mon love let's get you something to eat, you're skin and bone."

Elizabeth gratefully followed the woman into another room which had food layed out on the table she blushed as her stomach gave a loud grumble.

"Sit yourself down there," the woman led her to a chair and helped her sit down.

Elizabeth ate as though she had never seen food before much like she had in Barbossa's cabin before.

That was Jack's cabin though, Barbossa stole the Pearl from him. She shook her head. It would do her no good to think of Jack now.

After gulping down a cup of some sweet juice Elizabeth leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes blissfully and gave herself a moment of peace. No thinking of Jack, Will or any pirates.

"So," Elizabeth's eyes shot open. "Where be the chest?"


End file.
